I'll Fight For You
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: INACTIVE. A/U Brittana. It's 3032; the human race is at war and everyone must fight. I suck at summaries, the story will explain itself.


**I'll Fight For You**

**Chapter 1**

ooo

**A/N: This is something I came up with on the most boring school trip ever. This chapter may be a bit confusing, but I promise to explain later, so bear with me! Reviews = faster updates! Emily x**

**P.S. paws up if you're a little mons†er! BORN THIS WAY TOMORROW! :D :D :D**

ooo

Humans had always been curious. They built rockets to visit other planets and, when the planet was unreachable, the built satellites. It was human nature to be curious. Some people say curiosity killed the cat. Others believe that curiosity made the cat what it is today.

The lush vegetation that once covered the globe was gone. The idea of rainforests and tropical islands were just myths, crazy stories parents told their children to get them to sleep. Instead, the entire earth was dry, baron wasteland. Even the bluest of seas was murky and brown, almost more swamp than anything else. The only sources of water were from man-made wells, but supplies were running out. Everything was running out. Throughout the whole of the US, a massive war was in full rage. Mothers had fled to England with their young children, hoping to get to safety. Everyone else was left to fight. Fighting was not only mandatory, but it was necessary. Anyone over the age of 16, who was not the mother to a young child, was required to fight. Cowardice was not an option; it was bravery or nothing.

A tanned girl leant up against the wall of an alley in Ohio, carrying a large gun in her left hand and a flask in her right. She looked up at the large brightly coloured propaganda posters, feeling sick at the large words of encouragement emblazoned across the ripped paper.

_Dulce et decorum est,_

_Pro patria mori._

When she was younger, this was the sort of motto that would have fed her whole belief system. Her grandfather had gone to war and he was always there for her, more so than her parents. His last words to her were,

"Do what's right. We don't want that pretty face out of heaven." From that moment on, she believed that her beloved grandpops was telling her to fight in a war. Now that she was in one, however, now that she was so close to death that she could smell it, she wasn't so sure. When you are surrounded by the blaze of a fight, it's hard to believe that it's right. Her stomach twisted violently and she doubled over, emptying her last meal out onto the tarmac. Groaning, she wiped her mouth and took a swig from the bottle, rinsing her mouth out with the Vodka. She stood up cautiously and pulled out her phone. Flipping it open, she found no new messages: none from her family, none from her friends. If she was the sensitive type she would have cried. But she wasn't. She sucked it up and, in a burst of anger, threw her phone against the alley wall opposite her. The phone, being incredibly advanced technology, merely clattered to the ground and vibrated, alerting 1 new text. She reached for the, now silent, phone and flipped it open.

_OYXJ UA SWLS. AIEET. DYBWELK UA LR RWB I XKIXJ RGYEASLT BUFGR. UN AI AIEET ALBRLBL. U JBIQ GWA KUJW L VEIRGWE RI TIY. U AGIYKS GLCW SIBW AINWRGUNF. Dubb._

"It wouldn't have mattered," She muttered, "no-one ever stays for me." Even though the guy who was pretty much her brother had just died, she still wasn't going to cry. No. She wasn't the crying type. She could survive on her own; she always did. She had only fragments of a family and the fragments were already covered in tiny, intricate cracks. And now her 'brother' was dead. No. She wasn't going to cry. She took another swig from her flask, but swallowed this time. Shaking her head and looking at her watch, she sighed and shrugged her bag off of her shoulder. She pulled out a sleeping bag and a lighter. After a few minutes, the combination of the thick material and the make-shift fire began to warm her up.

A tall blonde girl blinked the tears out of her eyes, watching people fall to the floor around her. she clutched a gun in her right hand, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to use it; she didn't even know how to. She was the stupid one at school, the dumb blonde, but she had been clever enough to know that cowardice was going to get her nowhere. Why was it, then, that, surrounded by death and fire, that she couldn't defend herself? Why was it that she couldn't honour the dead by continuing to fight for them, for herself? Almost all of the people she was fighting with were dead and she could see no way of avoiding a fight; avoiding death. She had to face the inevitable. She was going to die. A shrill, heartbroken cry erupted from her right and she whipped her head around, seeing one of her best friends crumpled over a body. "No. No. No. No." She thought. "That can't be-" she wanted to be sick. She knew him, they had been talking only that morning, they were going to dance at the fourth of July party. She was ready now. Enough people had died already, why shouldn't she join them? Then she saw a small alleyway. Making sure no-one was watching her, she edged towards it until she was out of everyone's vision, flat-out sprinting towards the gap in the housing. Out of breath, she leant against the wall tilting her head back to rest on the cool brickwork. She relaxed, but only for a few seconds. She heard movement from further into the alley and turned around to see another girl pointing a gun at her.

"Home or Away?" She said, still lurking in the shadows.

"Home." The blonde replied, showing her brand. The other girl relaxed visibly and dropped her gun, sitting back down on the floor and covering herself with a sleeping bag.

"You gonna sit or what?" She said. The blonde girl hurried over and sat opposite her.

"Thanks. I'm Brittany, by the way." Brittany stuck out her hand.

"S'cool. I'm Santana." Santana shook Brittany's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Santana!"

ooo

**A/N: You likey? Please review! Next chapter we'll get more interaction, and the war will be explained a bit more! Emily x**


End file.
